Parentage: ‘AMICRA1701’ originated as a naturally occurring, branch mutation of an unnamed Crassula arborescens plant (not patented). In November 2016, the inventor discovered the mutation at his commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands, growing amongst a cultivated population of Crassula arborescens plants. The mutated branch was noted for its greyed-green foliage with red margins. Cuttings were taken from the mutated branch, rooted, and then grown out for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘AMICRA1701’ was selected for commercialization in January of 2017.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘AMICRA1701’, by way of stem cuttings, was first initiated in January of 2017 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Through four subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.